Juntos
by YueKimiFM
Summary: Compromisos, familias, Tenten tiene una hermana, casada con Itachi Uchiha, Neji sabia las cosas a medias. Gaara debe casarse pero aún no puede ser Matsuri, ambas parejas deben separarse para poder al final estar juntos. Tenten y Neji / Gaara y Matsuri


-Bueno Tenten esa es la misión – la Hokage le hizo una seña a shizune para que le alcanzara el documento a la kunoichi de chonguitos.

-Hai Tsunade-sama, aquí dice tiempo indefinido – su ceño se frunció levemente al leer el papel – Y no tiene clasificación de peligro.

-No estamos tan al tanto de la razón real por la que esto está aconteciendo, tú sabes cómo son estos tipos de altos rangos y familias poderosas – la rubia acaricio la cabeza de su cerdito – Pero si mi explicación no te satisface puedes leerla tu misma y estar más al tanto.

-La misión podría durar desde un par de semanas hasta años – dijo más para sí misma la chica de cabello chocolate – Tsunade-sama yo…

-No esperaran mucho la respuesta Tenten, pero tienes hasta mañana a medio día para darme tu respuesta, si no accedes a la misión, la misma solicitud será enviada a las otras aldeas para elegir un reemplazo.

-¿Tan necesario es que sea yo? – enarco una ceja intentando esconder lo alagada que se sentía.

-Lee los términos claramente, te piden explícitamente a ti: "La mejor maestra de armas de la aldea"

Tenten se sonrojo, ella no iba a ponerse en el estúpido plan de que había mejores ninjas que ella en ese arte, al fin y al cabo se había dedicado a perfeccionarlo desde que fue capaz de tomar un kunai entre sus manos.

-¿Qué hay de mi pendiente para ser maestra en la academia?

-Bueno – la mujer miro a sus uñas desinteresada – ya tienes 20 años y dado que no tienes ninguna propuesta matrimonial ni noviazgo en puerta decidí que mejor tomáramos a alguien "menos joven", así ibas a tener más tiempo para ti – la cara de la kunoichi se torno roja – pero esto es importante para la aldea – ahora Tenten, tienes hasta mañana al medio día, pero antes de que te vayas.

La Hokage se levanto de su asiento y miro a su asistente de manera tajante.

-Retírate shizune, debo hablar con Tenten solas, será rápido. – la joven pelinegra asintió y dejo a ambas mujeres solas – La guerra termino Tenten, todos revivieron – la joven de ojos castaños miro el suelo pensando en cómo le había llorado a solas a Neji – Y bueno, Itachi Uchiha te espera en tu casa – la joven abrió los ojos como platos – Tranquila, el consejo del tercero me informo de todo – hizo una pausa – los Amma están a salvo ahora, y tu hermana está ahí también.

La muchacha abrazo a la Hokage olvidando todo régimen de comportamiento y casi como quien tiene al diablo adentro salió cual misil hacia su casa.

-Gaara seguro que quieres hacer esto – Kankuro miro a su hermano con expresión molesta.

-Temari está feliz – dijo con voz ronca - ¿No puedes tomártelo igual?

El marionetista torció su rostro de manera desagradable.

-Esto de "suplirte" como kazekage es una mierda, ella está feliz por que estará con el idiota del Nara. ¿Cuánto demoraran?

-Lo que sea necesario. Si van a obligarme a contraer nupcias, voy a retrasarme lo más que pueda – Kankuro hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

-Como quieras hermano, ya vas a cumplir 19 y es normal que no quieras casarte, pero por favor. Tampoco te largues para siempre. Que no aseguro proteger a esa alumnita tuya que a decir verdad ya ha crecido bastante – El ojo de Gaara adquirió un ligero tic.

-Ella es muy joven para cualquier hombre aun.

-Bueno tiene 16 años

-Y tú 22

-Mira hermanito, que nunca tuviera novio porque, bueno medio pueblo aun te tenga algo de medio es algo, pero…

-¿Tu no me tienes miedo Kankuro? – pregunto Gaara con voz severa.

El joven de marcas moradas se tenso, no dejaría que su hermano menor lo intimidara de nuevo.

-Ahora que yo la entrenare quizá pueda presentarle a algunos amigos o quién sabe, con todo el tiempo que pasaremos juntos tal vez yo…

-Tú no la entrenaras, yo ya me encargue de eso… - Gaara termino de cerrar su maleta y se fue.

Tenten abrió la puerta de su casa con corazón latiéndole a mil, sabía que no podía ser una broma pesada de la Hokage, hace cuanto que no veía a su hermana, al menos unos 5 años desde antes de que separaran en la guerra y en la casería por el hermano de Itachi.

-Vaya que estas grande – una joven muy parecía a Tenten pero con ojos verdes y piel ligeramente más clara le hizo un gesto desde la sala – ven a abrazar a tu hermana Teni-chan.

La joven corrió hacia ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, pasando por alto al Uchiha que la miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

-Tanaiku – unas lágrimas espesas cayeron – te he extrañado tanto.

-Bueno dejaras de hacerlo cuando sepas para que vine – le respondió el abrazo pero uso un tono sarcástico que Tenten ignoro

-No seas tonta, eres mi hermana – la abrazo mas fuerte – nada de lo que digas podría – un llanto suave llego a sus oídos.

-Tenten – Itachi se aclaro la garganta como pudo – hemos venido a hablar contigo de algo importante. Y bueno además – la joven se acerco al Uchiha y enarco los ojos, lo abrazo desprevenido y le susurro:

-¿Dónde está?

-Arriba Tenten, pero déjanos explicarte – ella corrió escaleras arriba ignorando a Itachi y a su hermana ¿Qué carajos hacia un bebe en su casa? Sus padres habían muerto, su mama después de tenerla y según el último mensaje de Tanaiku, su padre también, aunque conociéndolo tal vez se la había arreglado para embarazar a alguien después de muerto.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y ahí estaba un bebe encantador, quizás de un año, cabello castaño y ojos negros, profundamente negros.

-Tenten – la chica volteo a ver a su hermana.

-Este niño no es de papá – Tanaiku bufo.

-Hay por Dios claro que no.

-¿se robaron a un niño? ¿Enloquecieron acaso? – casi grito la chica de chonguitos.

-Aquí la única loca eres tu Tenten, cálmate.

-Tenten este es tu sobrino – intervino Itachi – Y…

-¿Tanaiku enloqueciste? Sé que hay que retomar al clan pero… ¿Itachi por que no la detuviste?

-Tenten, Itachi es el padre…- silencio.

Esos dos se odiaban, desde siempre, desde que tenía memoria, las pocas veces que Itachi fue al escondite de los Amma los veía asquearse, pero no como esas personas que en secreto se gustan, no, ellos no.

-su nombre es Kenai...- La estaban jodiendo, si era eso.

-Ya enserio…- tomo al bebe entre sus brazos – tu eres demasiado bello para ser hijo de este par ¿verdad? – el bebe sonrió y alzo su manita en dirección a su rostro.

-Tenten la razón por la que yo… yo y mi esposo hemos venido es…

-Ya Tenaiku deja eso... la broma fue buena un rato…-la joven de cabello castaño le sonreía al bebe.

-Tenten, Itachi y yo estábamos comprometidos, desde siempre, claro que lo anularon cuando el se emparejo con esa chica su clan – enfatizo chica con cierto desagrado – lo anularon, pero siguió en pies después de que la mato.

Tenten miro al bebe en sus brazos y luego a ellos que ahora se tomaban de las manos.

-La tía Jakure está viva, y quiere que continuemos con las tradiciones familiares – Tenten se tenso y su sobrino gimoteo como a punto de volver a llorar – Yo he aprendido a amar a Itachi mas que como un amigo Teni-chan, se que tu también amaras a tu prometido.

-Gaara-sensei ¿Realmente tiene que irse?

-si Matsuri – su voz fría parecía solo un poco más amable que de costumbre.

-Gaara-sensei yo puedo ir con usted, puedo ser su asistente, yo puedo – Gaara se acerco a ella de manera veloz y tomo su hombro lo mas cariñosamente que le fue posible.

-No Matsuri – debes quedarte en la Arena, esto no es peligroso – miro sus hermosos ojos negros – volveré lo antes posible, lo prometo.

-Le seré de ayuda sensei – Gaara sintió una puñalada en el pecho sintiendo ese tono de voz decepcionado.

-Claro que lo sé – desde hacía un tiempo se había acostumbrado a tener largas conversaciones con ella. Solo con ella, como la iba a extrañar.

-¿Entonces?

-Con Temari es más que suficiente Matsuri. – Una tristeza embargo su rostro y ella no supo esconderla, Gaara se sentía el peor imbécil del mundo, pero uno de los principales requisitos en su futura prometida era haber permanecido siempre en la Arena, sin contar misiones de menos de un mes. Tenía que decírselo – Y no hablemos mal del asunto.

Se dio la vuelta para irse como quien ya no quiere la cosa, pero sintió una mano firme tomando el brazo de su túnica.

-Gaara-sensei usted puede, es decir, yo puedo, es decir, solo…

-¿Qué Matsuri? – su rostro se tenso, pensó mil posibilidades y debería de haberse negado a algunas, pero por ella habría dicho que si a lo que sea...

-Podría yo… - sus mejillas estaban tan rojas - un corto y… - vamos Matsuri, lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que no – pequeño un abrazo...

Gaara la miro a los ojos, se acerco a ella, el contacto físico no era lo suyo, pero avanzo, la tomo de la cintura con un brazo y sintió el cuerpo de Matsuri tensarse, la atrajo hacia sí, y con su otro brazo tomo su mano. Entrelazo sus dedos y en un movimiento de cabeza rápido beso su frente. Matsuri ve moría, no sabía si de la vergüenza, de lo roja que estaba, de dolor porque ve iría o de felicidad, pero de algo se estaba muriendo en ese momento, y en ese momento nacía de nuevo.

Soltó de a pocos la mano de Gaara y empezó a rodear el cuello del mismo con sus brazos mientras el apretaba su cintura ahora con ambas manos. Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de este y susurro tan bajo como para que solo él, y nada en la habitación, solo él la escuche.

-No se vaya – lo apretó con más fuerza.

-Tengo que, y te voy a extrañar.


End file.
